Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Villain Plans". Plot (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station) *Bowser: Ladies and gentleman, get the airship going! We are about to leave in just a second. *Koopatrol #1: Yes master Bowser. *Koopatrol #2: We will be ready in no time. *Bowser: All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine and the princess will be my wife. *Kamek: The princess will be your wife? How? *Bowser: All i gotta do is capture her. *Kammy: There is only a single plan to capture the princess. *Bowser: Good idea. Time will tell. *Kamek: Is the airship ready? *Bowser: Most of the airships are. We're taking the one that we alway use. *Kamek: Okay. *Kammy: Get on, we're about ready. *Bowser: Wait, not without my son. (At Bowser Jr.'s room, Bowser Jr. is drawing a picture of himself, Bowser and Princess Peach together) *Bowser Jr.: Ah, i wish mama was here. *Bowser: Bowser Jr.! *Bowser Jr.: What dad? *Bowser: What a mess. You didn't clean out your room. Why do i have to tell you to clean your room? *Bowser Jr.: Dad, cleaning rooms are boring. They're not even fun in life. *Bowser: Son! Ugh, i'm going to clean the whole room afterwards. But we gotta go. *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad. *Bowser: Let's go. To the airship. *Bowser Jr.: Okay. (Back at the airship, Bowser and Bowser Jr. came back) *Bowser: Hey, get the airship going! *Kamek: Not a problem. *Kammy: It's about time. *Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah. *Bowser: Hop on son. *Bowser Jr.: *hop on the airship with his dad* *Kamek: Are you ready? *Bowser: Yes. We are ready to go. *Kammy: Here we go! (The airship sail off to the sky to fly over to Peach's castle) *Bowser Jr.: Oh boy. *Bowser: We're just getting started. Princess Peach will be mine afterwards. (Back at Mobius, Mecha Sonic is flying to Earth and searching in Green Hill Zone) *Mecha Sonic: Where is that blue hedgehog? He gotta be here somewhere. (Six chaos are walking into the tree) *Mecha Sonic: Something look suspicious in my mind. *land on the ground to see the chaos* Oh hello there, do you know where that blue hedgehog is? (The chaos run away) *Mecha Sonic: Little fools. I know where they are. *locate the school* Ah ha. The school is where the hedgehog at. Here i go. *fly to the school* (Back at Peach's castle, Toad and Toadette are preparing breakfast as Mario and Luigi set up the table) *Mario: Looking great. *Luigi: I got the plates set in and we're ready to eat. *Mario: Got the drinks? *Luigi: Oh, we have apple juice and orange juice as well. *Mario: Just place them at the table. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Peach: Oh, i got the napkins as well. *Mario: Just place them on the table, will ya? *Peach: Sure. *Mario: Not a problem. *Luigi: All set. *Toadsworth: The waffles and pancakes are about done. The bread and bacon is up next. *Peach: Don't forget the eggs. *Toadsworth: We will. *Luigi: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we alway eat breakfast every day. All morning, all day. *Mario: That was a good one Luigi. *Luigi: Yep. An information-based guy know what to do. *Mario: You bet. *Luigi: Lucky me. *Toad: The bread become toast! *Toadette: They're about ready. *Mario: Alright, place them in. *Toad: Not a problem. *Toadette: We're going to a success. *Toadsworth: My friends, please have a seat. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Not a problem. *Peach: Man, the food smell good. *Mario: I alway loved the smell. Just like the city of love. *Luigi: Hey. *Mario: It was meant to be a joke. *Luigi: Like New York having the coldest temperature? *Mario: Most of the time, but who know? *Luigi: No cold weather is going to stop us from coming outside. *Mario: Yeah. We can transform whatever we want and go to any place that we can go. *Luigi: I agree with Super Mario. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Peach: I love my friends. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Toad: The food is ready. *Toadette: Bring in the food. *Mario: Over here. *Toad: The food is right here. Served with great quality. *Luigi: Place them on the table. *Toad: Alright. *place the food at the table with Toadette* *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: These pancakes look miraculous. *Toadsworth: Get some syrup going. *Toad: Yes my man. *pour syrup on the pancakes* *Toadette: Wow. *Luigi: They look delicious. *Mario: Yummy. *Peach: Now we can eat. *Mario: Oh boy, breakfast. *Luigi: Let's a eat *Peach: Alright my friends. Sit down to a great breakfast we have. *Toadsworth: Man, what a great work of culinary you guys have done. *Mario: I'm about to eat. *Luigi: Oh yeah. Food time. *eat the waffles* *Mario: *eat the pancakes* Yummy. *Luigi: This food taste delicious. I was right! *Peach: This breakfast can't be better than any other breakfast in the world. *Luigi: Looking good. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Toad: Yummy. *Toadette: Tasty. *Mario: Feels so good. *Peach: I love it. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Mario: Good looking breakfast like country styles. *Luigi: Just like Texas. *Toad: Weee haw! *Toadette: Oh yeah. *Mario: Ah, the best breakfast they got in years. *Luigi: Good old times. *Mario: Ahh. (Back at Mobius at high school, Sonic and his friends are still in class as they are still working) *Sonic: Pssst, Knuckles. *Knuckles: What? *Sonic: You know how to get this answer? *Knuckles: No. *Sonic: This look tricky to me. *Geometry Teacher: Shhh. *Sonic: Sorry. *Tails: I think i got it. *Knuckles: I got it too as well. *Sonic: I got it. *Tails: What? *Knuckles: Are you copying? *Sonic: No. I just figure it out. Sweet piece of shape. *Geometry Teacher: Shhh. *Sonic: I'm done. *Geometry Teacher: Give it to me. *Sonic: Fine. *Geometry Teacher: We'll go over in just a second. *Sonic: Okay. I hope i pass the assignment. (Moments later, the Geometry Teacher is going over some answers) *Geometry Teacher: Overall, this shape match to the size of a triangle. Look how these words are put together. I really love it. Anyways, this will be for your future test in the next few weeks of your semester. (The class bell ring) *Geometry Teacher: Oh, class dismissed. *Sonic: Alright, next class. *Tails: Let's go. *Knuckles: Good day on the first day. *Amy: Come on guys, let's hang out a bit before next class. *Sonic: Alright. *Cream: You're on a roll. *Geometry Teacher: Now i'm going to wait and see if my next students will come. (Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic is still flying in the sky) *Mecha Sonic: No sign of the hedgehog's location. Where could it be? *locate the school* Ah ha. The school. Here i go. (Back at high school, Sonic and his friends are walking in the hallway) *Sonic: So how was the first class? *Tails: It was alright. Nothing much to be shown. *Knuckles: That shape was big to put with a lot of effort. *Amy: Is just what Geometry class is. *Cream: I know. *Sonic: Some work can be hard. *Tails: I guess it's not like the elementary school style of studying. *Amy: We're grown people already. We gotta act mature on this. *Knuckles: Yeah. *Tails: Is what we are. Teenagers. *Cream: Being a teenager isn't so bad, right Amy? *Amy: Yeah, you gotta grow up. *Sonic: We're about ready to become real adults. *Tails: But we're not seniors yet. Senior year is only a year away. *Knuckles: No. That four years away. *Tails: Darn it, look like we're the babies. *Amy: We're not babies. Only babies go to preschool and elementary school. *Sonic: What? A baby can't go to school. Don't say that. *Amy: Sorry Sonic, i was being more of a jerk to you. *Sonic: Well great. Now i look like an idiot like my grandpa. *Knuckles: You're not an idiot Sonic. Don't be a fool of yourself. *Sonic: Fine. I guess i'm not a fool after all. (Mecha Sonic is in the sky as he finally arrive at the school) *Mecha Sonic: Well, well, well. This is the place. Time to destroy the hedgehog. *shoot rockets at the building* (The rockets hit the school as the students are shocked when Mecha Sonic arrive at the school) *Mecha Sonic: Sonic. *Sonic: Mecha Sonic? *Mecha Sonic: It's great to see you again. *Knuckles: Oh no you don't. Didn't i defeated you last time? *Mecha Sonic: Yes. You crush me back at Sky Sanctuary Zone. *Knuckles: Well you're going down again. *Tails: I'm in for the fight. *Mecha Sonic: Let's put the school to the end! *shoot rockets at the hallway* *Sonic: Run everyone, run! *Student: *panic and run to evacuate* *Tails: Sonic, what is this robot doing here? *Sonic: I don't know. One of Eggman's robots are planning to set an attack on me. *Mecha Sonic: What are you waiting for? *Sonic: You're going down. *run and kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow. What was that for? *Sonic: You are going to lose! *Mecha Sonic: Bring it on, blue boy. *Sonic: Hyaaa! *kick Mecha Sonic* *Knuckles: Don't worry, i got this. *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow. You red hog! *Knuckles: I'm no hedgehog. *Amy: Alright, i got a better one. *hit Mecha Sonic with her hammer* *Mecha Sonic: Ouch! Stupid! *Amy: Gotcha. *Cream: Cheese, go find a way to cover his face. *Cheese: *flap Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Get off of me Chao! *Cream: No. The face. *Mecha Sonic: This is useless! *Sonic: That's a distraction. Now Tails. *Tails: *grab Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Get off my back! *spin and hit Tails and Cheese* *Tails: Hey. *Cheese: Ahhh. *Cream: *hold Cheese* Cheese! *Mecha Sonic: You will be sorry! *Knuckles: Stop it! *punch Mecha Sonic* *Sonic: *roll and hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! *Sonic: Gotcha. *Mecha Sonic: Idiot. *grab Sonic and hit him to the classroom* *Sonic: What the? *Mecha Sonic: You are ready to die! *Math Teacher: Hey! What are you doing in my classroom?! *Mecha Sonic: None of your business. *shoot at the math teacher* *Sonic: You shoot a teacher! *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: You're dead meat. *Sonic: Dead like the chicken in the ground. *kick Mecha Sonic, jump and punch Mecha Sonic to the ground* *Mecha Sonic: Stupid. *Tails: Sonic. *Sonic: Go! I'll take care of this. *Mecha Sonic: This isn't the end of the line. *shoot rockets all over the school* *Amy: Oh no! *Cream: The rockets are attacking the school. *Cheese: *hide in Cream's backpack* *Sonic: You're causing a school shooting. Stop it! *spin and kick Mecha Sonic to the wall* *Mecha Sonic: You fat rat! *Sonic: I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog, not a cat or a mouse. *Mecha Sonic: I hate you! *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic to the wall* Bang! *Mecha Sonic: Stop it. *Sonic: You will lose today and leave the school alone. *Mecha Sonic: Blast it. *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic hard* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it! *Sonic: You're too weak. *Mecha Sonic: You'll pay for it. *Sonic: Ha ha. You're going down. *Mecha Sonic: Shut up! *Sonic: *grab Mecha Sonic and throw him to the other wall of the hallway* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it. *Sonic: Ha ha ha ha ha. You can't catch me, ha ha ha ha ha. *Mecha Sonic: Blue rat! *Sonic: I am not a rat! *dash and punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Not again. Stupid. *Sonic: Take this! *punch Mecha Sonic to the library* *Mecha Sonic: I'll crush you! *shoot bullets on the hedgehog* *Sonic: *run around the school and hit Mecha Sonic at the library* *Mecha Sonic: The target! *shoot the bullets around the library* *Sonic: *hide at the bathroom* One of Eggman's robots are trying to fool me for a single blame of a impostor. *Mecha Sonic: Come out, come out whatever you are, i am here to destroy you from dashing all over the world. *Sonic: You won't catch me this time. *Mecha Sonic: I hear you! *Sonic: Uh oh. *Mecha Sonic: *shoot bullets at Sonic* *Sonic: *run away from the bullets* *Mecha Sonic: Come back here! *Sonic: Sorry. You're too slow! *Mecha Sonic: Fastpoke! *blast a burst at the hedgehog* *Sonic: *hide inside of the box* (The burst destroy half of the school as the students and people move back) *Principal: Stay away from the burst! *Tails: Sonic is in there. We gotta help him. *Principal: Who? *Knuckles: Sonic. He's the hero who beat Eggman's butt all the time. *Principal: No kids. You cannot go inside. It's dangerous out here. *Amy: What if he dies. *Cream: What if the robot capture him. *Principal: There is no going back. It's against the law. *Knuckles: I'm going no matter what. *Principal: Hey! *Tails: We'll be fine. *Amy: Not without us! *Principal: Stay here ladies! *Amy: Fine. *Cream: Whatever. (Back at the school, Sonic is fighting Mecha Sonic at the hallway as Sonic punch Mecha Sonic and break the water fountain) *Mecha Sonic: What have you done? *Sonic: Okay Mecha Sonic. It's time to lose. *Mecha Sonic: Give it up for your final shot. *Sonic: Come on! *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Darn it. *Sonic: Alright, you got this. *Mecha Sonic: Damn it! *punch Sonic's hand* *Sonic: *hold Mecha Sonic's fist* Gotcha. *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Moron! *Sonic: No need to call me a moron. *Knuckles: Sonic, we got this! *smash the ground to hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! *Tails: Take this! *throw a bomb at Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! How dare you?! *Tails: Nice try dork. *Sonic: Here we go again! *spin kick on Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Noooooooo! *Sonic: Ha ha, you're too weak! *Mecha Sonic: You will pay for this! *Knuckles: Super slam! *slam the ground to make the rock hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ouch! *Knuckles: Nice try dork bot. *Mecha Sonic: You are no match for me! *Sonic: Come on, is that all you got? *Mecha Sonic: No, but you will die by the hands of me. *Sonic: Oh brother. *Mecha Sonic: Come on boy! *Sonic: Hyaaaa! *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Son of a hog. *Sonic: Oh yeah, almost there for your defeat. *Mecha Sonic: You have sealed your fate! *Sonic: I'll kicking your bot off the school. *Mecha Sonic: Bring it on. *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! *Sonic: Take that big bot. *Tails: Here you go! *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Stop it fox! *Tails: There you have it! *kick Mecha Sonic to the wall* *Mecha Sonic: Ow! Stop! *Knuckles: Time to die! *grab the bookcase and throw it to Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: You can't throw the books at me! *Knuckles: Oh yes we will. *Mecha Sonic: You will all die! *Tails: Let's finish this robot up. *Sonic: Alright, time to win this. *spin at Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Ooh. *Knuckles: *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Stop it! *Tails: *throw a bomb at Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: I hate bombs! *Sonic: I got this. *jump and spin hit on Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: No! Stupid. *Sonic: Ha ha. *Mecha Sonic: I'm going to shoot you. *Sonic: Bring your bullets at me, i'll hit you next. *Mecha Sonic: Alright then. *shoot the bullets at Sonic* *Sonic: *dodge the bullets and hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Not again! *Sonic: Ha ha ha! I got you again! *Mecha Sonic: I had enough! *Sonic: Oh boy, gotta move back. *Mecha Sonic: Come back! *Sonic: *roll around and hit Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Curses! *Sonic: Time to destroy the robot. *Mecha Sonic: Oh no you don't. *Sonic: *punch Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: What the? *Tails: *kick Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Stop that. *Knuckles: *jump and crush Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: Not again! You knuckle head! *Knuckles: Yeah, Sonic, now. *Sonic: Okay. *punch Mecha Sonic hard* *Mecha Sonic: No. Impossible. *Sonic: Super kick! *super kick on Mecha Sonic* *Mecha Sonic: I can't control it. I can't control it! *Knuckles: *take Mecha Sonic's head off and smash the body* You know that robots alway lose! *Sonic: Yeah! You finally did it. You destroyed Mecha Sonic. *Knuckles: Sure i did. *Tails: We saved the school! *Sonic: Alright. Now let's tell everyone about it. *Knuckles: That robot is going in the trash. *Tails: Good point. (Outside of the school) *Hedgehog Police: Is everyone okay? *Sonic: Hey guys! The robot is dead now. We're back in business. *Everyone: *cheers* *Hedgehog Police: Ah, the robot is destroyed. Did you kill it for real? *Sonic: Yep. We did kill it and took his head off. *Hedgehog Police: This is giving me a goosebump. *Principal: Okay everyone, back to class. *Cream: You guys did it. *Sonic: We sure did. *Amy: *hug Sonic* Oh Sonic, i know you're the hero. *Sonic: Jeez, thanks. I alway save the world, like every day. Yay. *Principal: Girls, go back to class. *Amy: *stop hugging Sonic* Fine. *Cream: Just cut to the chase. *Tails: Wanna go hang out at the water fountain? *Knuckles: But we have class now. *Sonic: No law is going to stop us from passing by. *Principal: Ahem, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, we need to talk in my office immediately. *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles: What?! (Back at the school, the students are back in their classes as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are at the principal's office) *Principal: *stare at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles* *Sonic: Um, okay? Why are we doing this. *Principal: My students, you know what this robot was doing inside of the school and how one of your robots attacked the campus. *Sonic: It was not my robot. It was Dr. Eggman's robot. *Principal: So who is this Dr. Eggman person? *Sonic: He is a evil scientist who is trying to go after me. I know i have been fighting him and all of his robots for many years. He has a evil empire up in the space which look like a planet. *Principal: So this Dr. Eggman is the one you have been facing? *Sonic: Yes. He has a lot of evil robots of me and the mecha one is already defeated in the library. *Principal: So what does the mecha one looks like? *Knuckles: He's dark blue. *Tails: And he's about the size taller than Sonic. *Principal: So this robot is trying to destroy the school, right? *Sonic: Yes. One of Eggman's robots is a copy of me. *Principal: So this Dr. Eggman person is trying to make copies of you. *Sonic: No. The robot clones of me. *Principal: We know who you are. Now the whole school need some fixing from that robot. You guys need to be careful with the strangers coming in to attack our school. We have a lot of school shootings before in the past and we can't help it. *Knuckles: There is alway school shootings. One of them is a conflict with Eggman's robots. *Principal: I know that. We just wanted you guys to be safe and don't come close to any dangerous robot around. *Tails: We got it. *Principal: You three are new and we expect you to be safe and sound in favor of starting your day great in campus. *Sonic: But we are alway in campus. *Principal: Campus is just the name of the place. And you guys should be in second period by now. *Knuckles: I guess we're late by the tardy bell. *Tails: Hall passes you say? *Principal: You need passes as well in order to get to your classes. Let me make you one. *Sonic: Well okay, whatever you have to. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers